


Art for : Shalom Malakh

by spaceAltie



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel!Erik, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s my contribution to the X-men minibang !</p><p>It comes with my dearest Zaira's brilliant fic : <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6676927">Shalom Malakh.</a></p><p>I haven’t been able to find much time to draw lately… I wish I could have done more pics, there are so many iconic scenes in this fic. It is worth 20 pics, at least. I'm so sorry I couldn't make more in the end, Zaira :(</p><p>Anyway, go and read it, you won’t believe ALL THE FEELS it’ll give you ! </p><p> </p><p>fic link : <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6676927">HERE</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for : Shalom Malakh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shalom Malakh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676927) by [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA). 



Summary : When death catches up with Erik a year after the Sentinel disaster, he only has one regret: never having found a way to bridge the gap and reconcile with Charles. But death is not the end of the journey, and Erik is put right in the path of his old friend once more. 

_“Okay. Let’s say I bite. Who is the hapless idiot then? The one I’m supposed to look after?”_ The woman smirked. _“Oh, I’m certain you’ll know it once you see him.”_

also on TUMBLR : [ HERE ](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/144046640422/hi-everyone-heres-my-contribution-to-the-x-men)

Please reblog or link, don't repost !


End file.
